


What It Takes

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Forum: Goldenlake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: Alanna runs away from the aftermath, but Alex and Delia can't. 100 word drabble for Goldenlake's Pentathlon.





	What It Takes

After Roger dies, it’s like the gallows floor has fallen off beneath them, but their necks don’t snap.

What can they do, now that the man they placed their faith in is dead? Alex wants to forget; Delia wants to scheme. Her scheme involves flirting with Alanna’s brother. Alex isn’t courting Delia, officially, but he still doesn’t like it. 

It’s all for Roger, she reminds him when his envy shows. The redheaded fool is just a means to an end. Alex is the only one who shares her bed.

Thom takes the bait. Delia takes a bow. Roger takes over.


End file.
